


Apologising is too Hard

by JackDaSnacc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Anxiety, Apologising is hard, Cheating, Depression, Dreambur, Drug Addiction, M/M, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Smut, Suicide, Toxic Relationships, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, cigerettes, dream cheats, dreamnotfound, toxic, wilbur knew nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDaSnacc/pseuds/JackDaSnacc
Summary: After Dream cheats on George with Wilbur, George, out of rage, moves out and seeks sanctuary with Sapnap. Dream out of despair becomes an alcoholic, going to the bar every night. As Sapnap and George grow closer, so does their relationship.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_**this book contains smut, alcohol abuse, cheating, and depressing thoughts. If you're** _ _**sensitive** _ _**to these please leave this book, thank** _ _**you** _ _**:)** _

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelling filled the apartment. "What do you mean?" Clay said, raising his voice slightly, "You think I wouldn't see that shit!? I saw you!" George yelled back, steam could be seen fuming from his ears. "S-Seen what?" Clay chokes on his words. "YOU FUCKING KISSING WILBUR! AND NOT JUST SOME PECK ON THE LIPS!" He threw the couch cushion at the blond, missing but hitting a vase causing it to fall to the ground, shattering into shards. A fire sparked in George's eyes, he gave his heart to this man and he just threw it away. "HOW LONG!?!" George screamed, tears beginning to roll down his face. "I swear I didn't-" "YOU FUCKING LIAR! TELL THE GODDAMNED TRUTH!" the brunette yelled in his face. "FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW! WE'VE BEEN FUCKING FOR A YEAR! A. WHOLE. YEAR! HAPPY!?" Clay yelled back at him. Fury raged in George's eyes, he would never forgive this godforsaken man. He balled up his fist, he wanted to punch the fuck out of him, but no, he did something far worse, far far worse. He packed up his bags and left, just like that. "I don't know who you are anymore. Goodbye _Dream_ ," the words cut through Clay like a knife. George hadn't called him Dream since they became a couple. That's when he realized what he did, and how that affected George, but he couldn't find it in him to apologise at the time, so instead he yelled, "FINE! I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!" George stopped dead in his tracks and looked back, the tears staining his skin. "Fuck you Dream, Fuck you." And just like that he left without another word, Clay and his mess of an apartment.

George stormed out of the apartment to his second closest friend, _Nick_. George places his bag on the porch, cautiously ringing the doorbell. He's met with a shaggy-haired ravenette boy in sweats and a tank top and obviously didn't get dressed today. "George what are you- OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?" he asks the weeping boy. "Dream he-" he chokes on his words, "Wilbur... And.." he began sobbing more. "Oh.. George you poor thing!" he pulls the boy into a tight and secure hug, "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you wish," he says running his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner as the boy continues sobbing in his arms. Several minutes later Nick pulls away slightly, "Let's bring your stuff inside, Okay?" George simply nods, wiping his tears while following him inside with his bags. "You can choose your room,

I'll make you some tea," Nick says and George just nods. George had been to Nick's house before so He quickly made his way to the guest bedroom, setting the bag down and flopping onto the bed, holding a pillow close to his body, crying into it.

Several minutes later Nick comes in with a cup of milk tea, "Thank you, Nick..." George murmurs as Nick sits next to him. There's a silence between the two boys until Nick opens his mouth to speak, choosing his words carefully, "Do you want to talk about it?" he said nervously, hoping he wouldn't trigger something. The brunette thought for a minute before speaking with a shaky voice, "Dream... I saw him m-making out with W-Wilbur... And when I t-told him we- there was yelling and.. I broke a vase... And he said they've been fucking for a year..." George bites his lip, tears beginning to roll from his eyes again. The Raveonettes eyes widen as these words enter his ears, "I'm so sorry George, Clay was in the wrong, I hope you really told him off," Nick puts his arm around the brits shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, he would always call me, saying how much he loves you," But George wasn't listening, he was sipping his tea, trapped in his own thoughts. Nick was furious at Clay. He hurt this poor boy in the worst way possible, aiming for his heart. He decided to leave the boy in his thoughts and left the room, leaving the door ajar as he exited the room.

Nick took a can of melon milk out of his fridge, opening the can with the aluminium flap at the top, a satisfying sizzle coming from the can. He thought about calling Clay, reaming him out for treating George like that, but he eventually decided that it wouldn't help anything. He was childhood friends with the blond so he was sure the two were a good pair, but this wasn't like him. If he had known Clay would treat George like this, especially after being together for 3 years, he would have not set them up together. Sure, Nick and George fought a lot, but at the end of the day, they were still best friends.

Clay banged his fist against the wall, creating a small hole. How could he have been so stupid? He loved George yet he wanted more so he went to Wilbur when all he needed was George. The blond let out an extremely frustrated groan and he also ran out of the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. He walked to a bar that was placed down the street, throwing himself through the doors and sloppily sitting down, asking for a drink. "Rough day?" the bartender asks, handing him his drink, "My boyfriend broke up with me," he said in a disappointed voice while rubbing his finger around the rim of the glass before drinking it. "That's rough, boy," That's when he looked at the bartender, confused by being called "boy", at 24, It was a man in his late 50's early 60s. clay was about to take another drink, but his glass was empty, "Another glass, please" Clay says and the man does what he was commanded to. if there was one thing he knew at this evening at 5:43 pm, it was that he wasn't staying sober tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter, it was mostly rant material

Clay sat at the bar, he was only buzzed with maybe 2 or 3 drinks. "Pass me another drink," Clay asked looking down at the wooden bar stand and let out a sigh. "I don't wanna feel a thing," He groaned and the bartender just let out a hearty chuckle, sliding the drink over to him. "Why does everything have to hurt so badly," Clay pulled at his hair, tears beginning to prick his eyes and he downs another drink, calling for another. He wanted to bang his head on the counter until he bled, but he didn't, he instead drank his 5th drink, the thick liquid stinging the back of his throat as he drank it quickly, setting it on the counter, the bartender already filling it back up for him. "Can I have something stronger? I don't wanna think about him," Clay says trying not to cry, drinking another glass. The bartender just sighs and pours him something stronger as he asked. Clay felt himself get drunker. That was good, to him at least. He wanted to escape reality, actually, he had to escape reality. George left him and he couldn't think about that without crying and wanting to tear himself apart. The bartender passes Clay yet another glass that he downs quickly. He took a second to look over the bar. There was a karaoke station at the opposite end he could just barely hear. He remembered George taking him here and them singing like two dumb idiots. He just downed another drink at the memory. He felt broken, half of him was gone and now he'd never get to be himself. He knew alcohol would never fix that and he was only digging himself a bigger hole but dear lord it sure numbed the pain well. He wanted to cry but he had to be a man and so instead he drank another glass and felt a strand of sadness go away from his weaved board of hurt that broke slightly every drink. He drank another, then another, and 3 more after that as well. He couldn't count how many he had by now and he could barely see, or even think in that matter. the blond just slammed his fist on the table "He's probably making out with someone else right now," he hissed. His sober self knew that wasn't true, but right now he was searching for anything to make him feel better, and if pinning the blame on George helped, he was going to do it. 

People walked in and out of the bar as hours passed, time not being on his mind anymore he stayed in the same place, still sipping at drinks, socializing with the bartender. Every drink his heart hurt less to the point where he started ranting about good times to two had together, forgetting the two broke up and talking like nothing had changed. The lies that punctured his heart, the corrupt feeling filing his brain like screwers stabbing him with a forceful pain. He was running, running away from his pain instead of going at it head-on and facing it like a man. It was easier to run. He needed to run. I need to run. I need to run and leave here. Eventually, Clay was the last one there and the bartender had to close for the night. Cay wearily walked home, not anticipating what waited for him there.


	3. Chapter 3

Clay wobbled home. It was 1 am and he was wasted, he barely made it up the stairs to his apartment before he had to run to the bathroom to throw up, his head hurt. Well, actually his whole body hurt. He was barely able to let out a breath before he was throwing up again. He drank a lot that night, he needed anything to forget what happened. Once He was done throwing up he leaned against the toilet and flushed it, "Next time I should drink less and go with some chic.." he mutters to himself and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. As he stood up and walked to his bed he just hoped that George was doing better than him.

George sat on his bed, surrounding himself in blankets. The tears had stopped flowing hours ago, now he just sat in thought, thinking of everything he could have done to prevent this from happening. Nick knocked on the door while leaning on the door frame. He was worried about the boy. "George..." Nick said to get George's attention, "It's 1 am you should go to bed," George looked at him with glistening eyes, "I can't... it's cold and lonely and... my brain is just..." Nick let out a sigh and sat next to the brunette, "George, I know it's hard, but he hurt you and I'm here to protect you from that. I can be your sanctuary," He smiles. George lets out a half-smile before looking down again, "C-can.... Can we share a bed? I just really don't want to be alone right now," Nick hugs him, "Of course..." and smiled, walking with the boy who wrapped himself with a blanket to the room across the hall. The ravenette laid down, the brunette next to him. "Goodnight George," Nick said, giving a reassuring smile and George smiled back a _real_ smile. This made Nick feel warm inside and both boys went to sleep, a peaceful night's rest.

When George woke up he was snuggled comfortably into Nick's arms. George smiles, pushing his face into the man's chest, assuming it to be a different blond man. "George?" Nick murmured, the unfamiliar voice making George jump up, a saddened expression flooded through the surprised one, "Oh... I- I... nevermind," George stammered. Nick put on a half-smile, "You thought I was Clay. Didn't you?" and George nodded as Nick gave him a reassuring glance, "It's fine, you just need to get over him," the ravenette places his hand on George's cheek before blushing profusely and pulling his hand away but George swiftly takes his hand, pulling it back to his face, the warm comforting feeling sending a relaxing sensation through his body making George close his eyes as Nick began rubbing soft circles. "George, want me to make waffles?" Nick asks in a compassionate voice. George opens his eyes, half-lidded and nods, laying back down in the comfortable sheets as Nick stood up and went to make breakfast. 

A few seconds later his eyes fluttered open to the smell of waffles and bacon. He sat up and wrapped the blanket around him, as he was still cold, and walked into the kitchen, letting his nose guide him. George stopping in the doorway, opening his eyes fully to see Nick pouring the batter into the waffle iron, then closing it and going on his phone. Noticing George's presence he looks up and the boy who was wrapped comfortably in a blanket, barely standing. "Look who's finally up," Sapnap chuckles and walks over to the short boy, ruffling his hair that was already quite messy. " 'ood morning," George yawns and sat down at the table still half asleep.

George and Nick sat together at the table and ate breakfast in peace, the atmosphere was calming and George felt comfortable, nothing like the pandemonium that he was surrounded by before. Here he could just relax and be himself and not worry about Dream criticizing him, not that he did before. Dream truly was never rude to him or lashed out, they were a happy couple. But just to think, He was hiding that secret for a year, an entire year he had been cheating right under George's nose. But that wasn't on the brunette's mind right now, instead, he was focusing on what movie he wanted to watch. He was in the mood for kids movies, they always calmed him down and made him happier, sometimes he just needed to act like he was 6 or 7, convince himself everything was okay.

"Nick? Can we watch Finding Nemo later today?" George asked, looking up from his waffles and bacon to make eye contact with the ravenette he was now staying with, "Sure, whatever makes you comfortable Georgie, my home is your home," he smiled brightly and they finished eating. George took his plate to the sink and left for the living room, ready to go on Disney plus and watch Finding Nemo as he surrounded himself with warm blankets. He makes himself comfortable on the couch as the movie starts, humming along the to the intro as most kids do. George just needed a break to be childish and not have a care in the world. So Nick sat down next to the boy and they watched Finding Nemo together like little 5 yr old kids, giggling and smiling. They watch the movie happily, watching as Marlin was talking to his wife Coral about how good of a view they have from their sea anemone, smiling as they talk about naming their children, all 400 of them, most of them being Marlin Jr. and Coral Jr., but of course, Coral wanting Nemo. George chuckles and Marvin talks about how they first met, but as the eerie music kicks in George stops, his mood dropping with the atmosphere. Continues the movie, simply acting like a child, everyone needs a break sometimes. 

George sinks more into the couch comfortably as he watches the animated film, cuddling the blankets more, he felt at peace for the first time in the past days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be any more for a while because this is just a transfer from Wattpad so it isn't deleted when Webtoon buys it


End file.
